Baby Steps
by Melchy
Summary: Happily settled in their relationship, something that Oscar and Jaime never anticipated is about to change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The characters do not belong to me. I don't make any money off of them, but I do use them for my own purposes from time to time. I don't like continued stories but I'm sorry this is one. :)

Baby Steps 

Jaime loved Oscar Goldman's dedication. It was one of the things she loved about him most, his loyalty to his country and his job, the fact that he would give up sleep, food, practically everything to make sure that life in the United States stayed safe and sound for everyone. She loved the way he would sit at his desk, brow furrowed, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a cup of usually cold coffee sitting beside him, his fingers stained with ink from a dripping pen, his glasses pushed to the side or hanging off the bridge of his nose.

But as much as she loved these traits in him, she also hated them. Especially tonight. Because she didn't want to be the good girlfriend right now and go home to Chinese takeout and the next episode of Dallas, she wanted to spend some time with her man. And there just had to be a way to do it. Somehow or another she would make him realize that he needed some time away from work, some time just with her, that he needed to relax and turn into that loving boyfriend she knew was in there. "_It wouldn't hurt you any_ _either_," she admitted to herself as she rang for the elevator. But it was true. When was the last time they had had more than five minutes alone? And eating dinner didn't count--because that was usually with him at his desk and she sitting on the corner of that same desk. No, a night of soft music, a good bottle of wine and, a slow seduction that led to some good old fashioned loving making is what they both needed. And she would make it happen come hell or high water. Or die in the attempt.

She walked the five blocks to their apartment, enjoying the fall weather. This was her favorite time of year, the bright yellow of oaks and the crimson of maples, mixed with the evergreens. And fall flowers, she loved them all-asters, marigolds, pansies. "Hello Mrs. Sommers." Natalie the little girl who lived next door waved to her as she started up the stairs to the Brownstone apartment that she and Oscar shared.

'Hi Nat." she smiled back, wondering if the girl would ever get her name right. It was the mother's fault, Jaime thought. If she would just allow the little girl to call Jaime, Jamie, things would be so much easier. But Mrs. Emerson insisted that Natalie be polite and call everyone by their last name and the five year old had the worst trouble getting Mr. Goldman, and Miss Sommers straight. (Or it could be like Oscar teased that it was a direct slam on them, since they weren't married and as the good woman put it 'living off the narrow path.') "How's Phoebe today?"

"Phoebe was Natalie's pet hamster and had had a bad moment with the neighbor cat last night. Thankfully Max had stepped in, grabbing Phoebe up gently in his jaws, right before the tom had decided that the rodent would make a great dessert.

"He's good." Natalie gave a cute smile. "Kiss Max for me please. Mama says she will make him something special for being a hero."

"I'll do that." Jaime winked at her. "Have a good night and keep a good eye on Phoebe's cage." Picking up the advertisement from their mailbox, Jaime put her key in the door, knowing that the aforementioned Max would be waiting right inside, leash in his mouth, ready for their per-dinner run.

Sure enough, the German shepherd was there, leash ready, his tale wagging to beat the band. "Well hello there fella." she scratched behind his ears, while she whispered to him how brave and beautiful he was. "Just let me get changed." she told him, laying her keys and mail down on the hall table, kicking her high heeled shoes off into the corner. "Five minutes."

Max moved to his rug like he had been taught to do, waiting for his mistress. She swore the dog actually knew when five minutes was up and she was usually very close to making that time. No matter what the plans for the evening were, the dog was first. And that's how it should be she thought. Quickly she removed her blouse, skirt and pantyhose, exchanging them for a George Washington University T-Shirt, a pair of Oscar's old shorts and tube socks and a pair of the newest in running shoes, white Nike's with a blue swoosh on the side. She could hear Max's toenails on the wooden floor and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm coming, honey." she called out to him. "Stay on the rug, like Oscar taught you."

Moving as fast as was humanly possible, she brushed her hair out, then pulled it back into a black elastic band, the pony tail falling gracefully down her back. Picking up change, and her watch, she headed back to the dog, picked up her keys and they headed out the door. She loved having Max with them and was glad that Oscar had agreed that life wouldn't be the same without the almost 75 pound dog. Max had adjusted well to living in DC, happy with his corner of the apartment to stash his few things in, and he usually shared their bed at night. "But not tonight, big guy." Jaime told him solemnly as they walked in a hurried pace down Connecticut Avenue. "Your mama is hoping to get lucky."

They turned into the Smithsonian Zoological Park entrance, up past the tigers and lions, to an area blocked off to the public. Once on the path that maintenance and handlers rarely used, they both broke into a 60 mph run, the wind whipping at them, as they ran in the early autumn evening. Three times around was usually enough for both of them, stopping just in time to walk back through the zoo like "normal" people. Max liked to watch the monkeys and she often stopped by the cage for a few minutes every night, while she talked to the handlers. Tonight she stopped at the entrance and bought a newspaper from the little Chinese man who had a small stand there. She didn't need the paper, but he did need the money and she thought it a fair exchange. Tomorrow they would use the folded up news to play a game of power struggle with Max.

Back home, she feed the dog, made sure he had plenty of water and brushed his fur. Then she climbed in to the tub, filling the steamy water with the smell of lavender and roses, letting her skin soak in the essence. She liked the way she looked, she thought as she carefully washed every inch. Her stomach was fairly flat, her breasts nicely rounded, , her thighs well tanned, her legs long and nicely shaped. The only part of her she wasn't real excited about was her behind, but Oscar seemed to like it, so why should she care. As a matter of fact, Oscar seemed to like everything and every part about her, and that was all that mattered she thought with a smile.

After drying off, she covered her body in lotion, and then pulled on a camisole and the dress that had made Oscar's eyes grow wide, even when it was still in the bag. Underpants might be good and oh yes, shoes. She pulled on the silver strappy sandals that made her feel feminine, a spray of perfume and once more she headed back to the OSI office.

"Good evening Miss Sommers." the guard at the door, allowed her in. and she smiled in her greeting. She no longer worked for OSI, at least not officially and she was happy with the arrangement. If Oscar or Rudy really needed her she was there, if not, she was happy with her new job. And she had clearance for the building anyway as did Max since they needed the medical wing at least twice a year. Everything was good.

Happy to see that Callahan was nowhere to be found, she opened the door to Oscar's office slowly, knowing he would still be sitting at his desk surrounded by paper work. If this had been an emergency, she would leave him alone, but it wasn't. This was just Oscar being Oscar and she was going to remind him that tonight he was a man and she was a woman, and those two things went very well together!

"Oscar." she said his name quietly, but he didn't hear her. She watched him as he picked up the next sheet on the pile and she knew she had to do something. "Oscar, Baby, look at me."

"Jaime?" he looked up, startled at first, wondering if something could be wrong, but soon knowing that everything was about to get right. She was standing there, smelling like heaven, her golden hair in a silken curtain falling around her shoulders, her cleavage looking inviting, her legs slightly apart, a huge grin on her face.

"Don't tell me that what you have got there, is more important than this." and she carefully moved her hands down her hips, resting them just above her waist, the move slow and suggestive.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he got up from behind the desk, taking her in-- a slow long look, liking what he saw very much. She smelled wonderful, he noticed as he took her in his arms and his body couldn't help but react. Burying his face in her hair, he kissed the side of her neck and she giggled at the whisper like touch.

"I am trying to seduce you." she answered back, running her hands down his chest, liking the feel of his solid body underneath. "I know that you have so much to do here, but I was hoping I could persuade you to take a break." she kissed him gently, while her hands continued to move down his body, resting on the growing bulge that was doing a great job of filling out his trousers. "And I think it's working."

She splayed her fingers over his crotch, heat already radiating from his erection. Moving down over the cloth, she squeezed gently, loving the look in his eyes as they clouded over with a mixture of desire and lust.

"Oh Jaime." he groaned, his grasp on her tightening. "Lord, have mercy, but it is working."

"Good." she grinned, moving her hand away, to replace it with her body, pressed up against his. "I was hoping I still had it in me."

"You do." he assured her. They started kissing, each one slow and tantalizing, leaving them breathless and unable to think past each other. The feel of his tongue on hers, made her entire body ache with feeling, the need pooling between her legs, her breasts feeling tight and aching for his touch. He seemed to read her mind, as his fingers brushed aside the straps of her dress, edging the camisole up over her head, his mouth going to the waiting nipple. As his teeth grazed the soft flesh, she felt her head go back and her eyes close in the glory of desire.

"Oscar." she could barely get his name out, and he caught the word on his tongue as his mouth once more clamped over hers.

"Come here," he said, his voice full of feeling. "Let's do this right."

She knew the couch, it was one that Oscar was supposed to sleep on, when he had to work late. She did however know that he never did sleep he just worked late. It didn't matter how he tried to hide it from her, she knew more about him than he cared for her to know but at the same time was glad that someone did.

He carried her to the couch and placing her on the soft leather, watching her for a few seconds, knowing he shouldn't succumb and knowing that he would. God help him, he would. He pulled the cute little sandals off her feet, throwing them to the floor then took one of her heels in his hands and massaged it slowly. She was already aroused but the act of his hands on her skin made her even more so, her eyes gleaming with lust for him.

He still had trouble believing that she actually wanted him. Even as many times as they had made love now, he couldn't help but wonder at times what she saw in him. He was an overworked, underpaid; government worker who didn't use the sense God gave him half the time. Because if he did, he would, well for one marry this girl and start thinking about a family. The reason he didn't was just in case she decided to change her mind. Maybe that was his problem, he kept expecting her to take an out clause that she had no intention of taking.

His fingers had moved up past her heel, working over her ankle and were caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh. She sighed, moving her legs further apart, a gentle nudging of what she hoped would happen. He would not disappoint.

Somehow though neither one of them was sure, they managed to shed their clothing, he taking the place of her dress in covering her body and together they slowly and urgently made love. Watching her under him, was a beautiful sight he couldn't help but think, and when she closed her gorgeous eyes, and prayed his name as her orgasm came, he remembered again just how darn lucky he was. His fulfillment came minutes later and then after wards they lay there, holding one another.

The sound of footsteps in the hall was the first sign that perhaps this wasn't the best place for them to be. People used to having Oscar here alone, wouldn't be expecting him to have company. At least not like this.

"I'm sorry. " she smiled, as they struggled back into clothes. "I wasn't intending for it to happen here, I was going to take you back home and let us have respectable sex."

"It's okay." he grinned back, kissing her eye lids. "I think it was prefect."

He handed her, her shoes and as she slipped them on, she noticed he too was putting on his shoes. "Are you still coming with me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. She was afraid that he would want to stay and make up for lost time.

"I am." he pulled her up, holding her close. "Because I assume you've told Max he can't have the bed tonight and I don't want him to think it was an empty threat." He kissed her and they stood still together, wrapped in love.

"Let's go" he held out his hand and she placed hers in it.

"Let's" she agreed. And walking out together, they headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter

Another chapter. If it seems like I don't have any idea where it's going, I really do. But I follow them and they tell me what to write! Louise is borrowed from Messyhead and I thank her for the loan. I told her I couldn't do Rudy without Louise anymore, so I'm thankful to include this wonderful character.

The clock by the bed said it was 9:00 and for a brief moment, Jaime started to panic. Then she remembered that it was Saturday and she didn't have to be anywhere. Rolling over, she could feel Max lying at the bottom of the bed, her feet hitting the dog's side and she couldn't help but rub her toes in the soft fur. The German shepherd groaned but otherwise did nothing.

She knew from experience that Oscar would not still be on the other side, so she almost screamed when she did feel SOMETHING against her arm. Screwing up all her courage she turned over, thinking it must be her imagination because Max was still three sheets to the wind and surely he was better protection that that! Once over, she knew her jaw must have dropped 20 feet because there was Oscar Goldman, the sheet only covering one well-formed buttock, his hands grasped under his head like a small boy, his hair standing up wildly on top of his head. She couldn't resist, pulling it out even further, before smoothing it down. Imagine a Saturday morning with Oscar still in bed past 5:00!

"Oscar." she leaned over him to whisper directly in his ear. "Honey, Bunny, Oscar." she kissed his lobe, watching him squirm as she did so. "Oscar." She took his lobe in her mouth, nibbling gently, delighted when he moved his hand up to get rid of whatever it was, then finding her there.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly but she could see the amusement in is eyes. "Can't you let an old man sleep?"

"Not in my bed." she laid he her head on his back, letting her fingers fall softly on his skin. "I only let hot sexy hunks in my bed."

(Max had become disgusted with the love talk by this time and gone to his corner, to gnaw on a new rawhide bone).

"So you're telling me you've lost your eyesight now?" he rolled over, his face one big smile. "Or you've mistaken me for someone else." he laid a kiss on her mouth.

"Wait a minute. " she wrinkled her nose. "You aren't the milk man, get out of here!" He tickled her stomach until she begged him to stop.

'All right, I'll do this then." he touched her belly button with his tongue and she immediately felt the heat rise in her body. He lapped around it like it contained something good to eat, that ache of desire building rapidly between her thighs. She tried to move closer to him, needing to elevate the hurt. "I'll do that." his breath was warm on her skin. Gently he pulled her legs a part, delving into the soft folds, hitting the small nub until she thought she might go insane.

"Please just do it." she begged him and he laughed, a joyful laugh.

"Your wish is my command." he smiled, and then entered her leisurely and tantalizingly, her orgasm coming slowly, the ecstasy of it making her feel she could fly. She loved that when she was with Oscar in this way, she felt like a woman. A complete woman with none of those nagging fears about bionic parts, robots and loss of her femininity. It certainly wasn't the only reason she loved him but it was one of them.

After they finished their lovemaking, they took a shower (separately) and she cooked him breakfast. She loved being able to do these little things for him and it seemed he seldom allowed it. "What's this?" he looked pleased as he came into the tiny kitchen, looking good in blue Dockers and a white polo shirt. He sat down at the table, looking at the plate loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with jam, and rubbed his hand in anticipation. "Jaime, this looks great!"

"I hope so." she smiled. Humming a tune she sat down beside him with her own plate, taking a bite of bacon before Max came in to beg the rest of it off of her. Sure enough after a few bites, the dog came in, looking like a little boy, standing in front of her, tail wagging, ears pricked up.

"Bark." Oscar told him and the shepherd did so. He had been surprised at how smart Max was and loved training him to do things. Jaime was glad that they were such great pals now, but two years ago when she and Max had moved in with Oscar she wasn't sure if she might have to let one of them go. Thankfully, they had worked out there

differences and they were a family. An unconventional one maybe, but a family nonetheless.

"So how did I get so lucky to have you with me this morning?" she asked him while they did the dishes.

"You wore me out last night." he teased her, putting down the dishtowel he was holding to kiss her on the cheek. "I couldn't have gotten up if I'd wanted too."

"Like I believe that," she teased back. "It seems to me you can always get it up." she giggled. "I mean get up."

"I should take you across my knee and spank you." he shook his head, laughter in his eyes.

"Promise?" she countered back.

After the dishes, he told her he would take Max for a walk, "but remember I'm a Chevy." he told the dog." not a Formula 1 race car." While they were gone, Jaime started picking up in the living room, finding a couple of the dog's toys behind the sofa, and a beer bottle under Oscar's recliner. She shook her head. He must have fallen asleep in front of the TV again. But at least he had been at home to drink the beer and fall asleep in front of the television! She went to put his jacket that was hanging on the coat tree in the closet when she noticed his office keys were in the pocket. That wasn't unusual but finding a punched ticket for the parking garage was. He had gone back to work after she had fallen asleep and then come back to bed before she had become awake! Oh, what was she going to do with him?

The phone rang and she answered on the third ring. It was Louise, Rudy's wife and one of Jaime's closest friends. She also knew Oscar better than almost any one, but even she couldn't get over the fact of him sneaking out in the middle of the night to do more work."

'I feel like the OSI is the other woman!" Jaime laughed.

"He can't help it Jaime." Louise laughed back. "He's addicted to that place. Something has got to happen to help him see that there is more to life than just work."

"Every time I think we are headed in that direction, something like this happens. Oh, well, it's part of who he is and I love him for it."

They made plans for lunch on Monday and then Jaime went back to her cleaning. Yes, something did have to happen but what? She didn't want him to be hurt or anything like that. Seduction apparently only went so far. She loved him the way he was of course, but getting out of bed in the middle of the night to do more paperwork?

Well, she wouldn't fuss, because it wouldn't do any good and it would only make him feel bad and then she would feel bad for making him feel bad. She knew that life with Oscar Goldman was going to be an adventure when she had signed on. But it could hurt for the guy to stay home all night? After two years she thought that maybe, but well no, it wasn't worth fussing over.

The two came back from their walk, well exercised and thirsty. Oscar had changed into shorts before taking Max out and Jaime whistled at his legs as he sat down on the couch.

"Are you getting fresh with me?" he leered at her and she giggled. "Here have some water. " she handed him a glass and he drank it in what seemed like one gulp. "So, you're getting presidential on me today, I see." he indicated the glass.

It was one that Rudy and Louise had given him for his birthday a few years ago because as they said, that Oscar must be gunning for the job. "No, I don't want to be president." he had told them. "I want to be the guy that tells him what to do!"

"Honey, I was thinking." she smiled hoping she looked so cute he couldn't resist. "Today is so nice and you're home and I was hoping that maybe we could take Max and get a picnic lunch and go out to Great Falls?"

"I don't know." he sat his glass down, leaning back into the softness of the sofa. Jaime loved his couch, it was soft and supple and so very inviting. They had taken it up on that invitation more than once. "I've got that report to do for the Secretary."

"But not until Tuesday." she gave a little sexy pout. "Max could use the fresh air and frankly so we could we. And I very much doubt the Secretary is working today, He's probably out on the golf course. So why shouldn't you have fun?"

"Max just had plenty of fresh air." he grumbled, but she knew he didn't mean it. He loved taking the dog out for walks, as long as the walking was in Oscar speed and not Max Mph.

"The leaves are turning and the woods should be really pretty. And with all the rain we've had lately, the falls should be in good form. Please, baby." she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's Saturday and you're home and I feel like we should celebrate."

He sighed long and deep, and then shook his head. "Alright, alright, we'll go."

"Fantastic." she jumped up, then leaned down to kiss him again, before heading out to gather up a lunch.

"I'll get the cooler and try to find something to drink," he told her"

This was going to be a great day she thought, humming as she moved around the kitchen gathering food for their lunch. She had Great Falls, an autumn day and Oscar home in the middle of the day. Could it really be any better than this?


End file.
